Fotografias
by nyo-mila
Summary: “Ponha algo em sua cabeça Haruhi, ele é o seu chefe, você ira trabalhar para ele, e não terão mais nada, entendeu nada!”. Mas será que só seria apenas trabalho?


**Disclaimer: **Essa é uma história U.A(Universo Alternativo) o que quer dizer que eles não estudam no colégio Ouran e não fazem parte de um clube de anfitrião e muito mesmo são um. .  
Os personagens não me pertencem, o anime nem o mangá também, (putz que tristeza) acho que basicamente só a idéia dessa história me pertence (será? o.O)

**Sinopse: **"Ponha algo em sua cabeça Haruhi, ele é o seu chefe, você ira trabalhar para ele, e não terão mais nada, entendeu nada!". Mas será que só seria apenas trabalho?

**Ps: **Se incomoda com esse casal? Não curte U.A? Se continuar você pode mudar sua opinião, mas se acha que sua opinião sobre isso não mudará então oras por que ainda está lendo isso? x.x

oOoOoO

_- estou atrasada, não, não, que droga! _– pensava a garota enquanto corria segurando a bolsa bege para não escapar do seu braço e um envelope que ela apertava contra o seu peito.

Ela parou na frente de uma grande porta de vidro, tinha uma placa escrita com letras azuis "Estúdio Hitachiin", a garota respirou fundo, hesitou por um momento, mas com a mão trêmula empurrou a porta descobrindo uma enorme recepção, totalmente organizada e todos os móveis dos mais clássicos, modernos e sem esquecer que todos eram os mais caros.

Aquele era o estúdio mais badalado de todo Japão, e por incrivel sorte o dono se interessou pelo trabalho dela e convidou ela para uma entrevista.

A garota caminhou até o enorme balcão e encarou a atendente que arrumava algumas papeladas, a mulher se virou e sorriu.

- Pois não? Em que posso ajuda-la?

- e-eu tenho uma entrevista marcada com o...

- Ah claro! Ele está esperando a senhorita. – interrompeu a atendente pegado um pequeno comunicador e sussurrando algo. Logo apareceu outra garota com as mesmas roupa que a atendente, a calça preta, blusa com leves babados na frente rosa bebê.

- Por aqui senhorita. Eu sou a secretária do senhor Hitachiin, eu vou lhe acompanhar até a sala dele. – anunciou a garota de um modo doce e nunca se esquecendo de sorrir.

- Claro... – respondeu em um sussurro seguindo a atendente. Elas pararam em frente a uma grande escadaria e a secretária se virou e sorriu perguntando:

- Nosso elevador está quebrado, a senhorita se importa de subir escadas?

- Não... Qual é seu nome?

- Haruko. – respondeu a secretária e começou a subir a escadaria sendo seguida pela jovem.

- eu soube que os donos são gêmeos... – comentou em um tom baixo.

- São sim. Kaoru e Hikaru. Eles gostaram muito do seu trabalho, Kaoru principalmente. Na verdade é muito dificil receber alguma espécie de elogio ou algo do gênero do Hikaru, ele é muito fechado e as vezes frio, mas é um grande artista, talvez mais que seu irmão... Para falar a verdade eu nunca sei quem é quem, quando eles chegam e vão para a sala eu nunca sei quem é o Hikaru e o Kaoru. Só sei quando um é um e outro e outro quando converso com algum deles. Mesmo trabalhando aqui há muito tempo é dificil destingui-los. – comentou a sorridente secretária parando em frente a uma porta – Kaoru saiu há um tempo e temo que não volte a tempo de fazer a entrevista, mas Hikaru está ai e apesar de ser o irmão mais novo se assim posso dizer é ele que acaba sempre tomando a maioria das decisões, não se acanhe... – falou a mulher empurrando a garota para dentro da sala.

- hei espere!

Mas já era tarde, ela estava dentro da sala, respirou fundo e se virou, estava em um pequeno hall, as paredes estavam em um azul bebê, mas que parecia escuro pelo fato das janelas estarem com as cortinas fechadas, algumas plantas e um enorme quadro de um homem ruivo de terno com a expressão fechada e os braços cruzados, tinha dois garotos ruivos indenticos de costas um para o outro com sorrisos alegres, as cabeças encostadas uma na outra e as roupas largas, e atras deles estava uma mulher morena sorridente, as mãos dela estavam na cabeça dos gemeos bagunçando o cabelo deles, o vestido solto xadrez branco realsava os lábios rosados e as maças igualmente rosadas, o sorriso singelo – _ela deve ser uma boa mãe_ – a menina sorriu em pensar isso, respirou fundo e bateu duas vezes na porta de madeira.

- Se for aquela chata de novo fala que não estou, entendeu Haruko? – gritou uma pessoa de dentro em um tom nervoso e impaciente.

- Des-desculpa, não é a Haruko, se o senhor estiver ocupado eu posso vir outra hora. – respondeu a garota envergonhada do outro lado da porta, ela se virou para ir embora.

- Senhorita Fujioka? – perguntou uma voz grave atrás de si, a menina tremeu e apertou mais o envelope que carregava, a garota se virou e deu de cara com um ruivo, por um momento achou que suas pernas iriam falhar, ele arcou uma das sombracelhas e cruzou os braços.

- Sim senhor, desculpe a demora eu não consegui chegar mais cedo eu...

- Entre logo, já perdemos tempo demais. – cortou rapidamente o rapaz em um tom seco entrando na sala e ainda de costas fez um sinal com a mão para que ela entrasse.

A garota entrou, o que ela mais gostaria agora era estar do lado de algo vermelho, e fingir que estava refletindo no seu rosto, era tão estranho, realmente era muito dificil ve-la corada, os olhos dela percorreram o local, era uma grande sala, de um canto tinha um grande sofá de couro preto, a sala tinha um tom azul bebê, assim como o pequeno hall, uma grande mesa de vidro, totalmente organizada. Uma maquina de cafê e uma mesinha de vidro, com duas bandejas com biscoitos, bolachas, entre outros aperitivos. Praticamente todas paredes estavam lotadas de quadros de propagandas, fotos, paisagens, porem todas organizadas de modo que não ficasse uma poluição visual e nem confuso, atras da mesa tinha uma grande fotografia de uma mulher morena sorrindo, a mulher estava com uma roupa de dança de rua e com dois bebês, que a garota pressumiu ser os gemeos, no chão brigando por um grande troféu de ouro. A sala estava com as pequenas persianas brancas fechadas, deixando a sala em um tom de iluminação perfeito, nem tão escuro e nem tão claro.

- Vai ficar olhando muito? – perguntou o homem em um tom mais seco ainda, se é que isso era possivel – Esta é a sala do meu irmão, a minha sala está aqui do lado. – falou o ruivo apontando para uma porta do lado do grande sofá de couro. Realmente aquela porta tinha passado despercebido por ela.

Ela olhou para ele e o seguiu para a sua sala. A sala dele era totalmente diferente, as paredes alternando em um preto e branco, em um toque classico de escritório, não tinha muitas fotografias ou quadros, apenas alguns com propagandas e banners do estudio, um grande sofá de couro assim como o do irmão, uma mesa com as mais variadas bebidas, alguns vinhos que ela sabia que nunca poderia comprar, aliais poderia fazer uma maravilhosa compra só com o dinheiro que ele tinha usado para comprar um daqueles caros vinhos importados. Uma mesa de vidro como a do irmão, só que em vez de organizada com o do mesmo, estava com vários papéis jogados, pastas desorganizadas, neste momento a menina sentiu as mãos formigando para empurrar ele e organizar aquela mesa até ficar cada arquivo e fotos em seus lugares. Ao contrário da sala do irmão, essa era bem iluminada, as persinanas abertas se balançavam levemente com o vento.

- Senhorita Fujioka. – chamou o homem limpando a garganta tirando a menina de seus pensamentos que olhou para o homem piscando duas vezes – Queira se sentar por favor. – pediu fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

Ela assentiu e sentou. _Muito confortavel_ – pensou a garota se ageitando na cadeira.

- Bem, desculpe a bagunça na mesa, eu não consigo pensar com as coisas organizadas, espero que não se importe é que também a empregada teve um problema e não pode arrumar a minha sala. – explicou o ruivo tentando dar uma ageitada na mesa empurrando as coisas para os lados e de uma certa forma bagunçando ainda mais.

- Então... Eu estou extremamente honrada com o convite senhor Hitachiin. Eu trouxe algum dos meus ultimos trabalhos e meu curriculo, espero que o senhor goste – falou a garota sorrindo entregando o envelope para o homem a sua frente.

- Vou dar uma olhada, enquanto isso deseja beber algo? – perguntou o homem.

- Talvez só um copo de agua. – pediu a garota um tanto envergonhada, a verdade é que estava doida para degustar daqueles vinhos caros, deveriam ser deliciosos, ou pelo menos muito melhor do que aqueles que comprava no supermercado.

- está bem. – ele apertou um botão do telefone.

- _**Sim senhor, o que deseja?**_

- Traga um copo de agua para a senhorita Fujioka. Rápido.

- _**Sim senhor, agora mesmo.**_

Ele tirou o dedo do botão e se virou para o envelope, abrindo ele e dando uma olhada nas fotografias. Logo uma batida na porta e a secretária entrou com uma bandeja de prata, e emcima da bandeja uma jarra de cristal com agua e um copo de cristal. Ela colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa, e serviu a garota.

- Deseja algo mais? – perguntou Haruko sorridente.

- Não, obrigada.

- Com licença.

A menina levou o copo até a boca. _Delicioso _– pensou se deliciando, era só agua, mas era diferente daquelas de garrafinha que comprava, tinha um gosto delicioso.

O ruivo olhou discretamente para a menina. Os olhos castanhos profundos e grandes, o cabelo castanho e curto da garota balançava com a leve brisa. Sabia desde o começo que ela não era rica ou pelo menos não gostava de se vestir como tal. Estava com uma bolsa bege que sabia que não custava mais do que cinquenta reais. O vestido amarelo e a calça jeans por baixo. Como uma garota podia usar uma calça que nem tinha marca? Um vestido que não tinha nem um pouco de estilo, aquele vestido era o tipo que empregados dos empregados dele usavam. Básico e nada caro. Não que fosse feio, não era isso... Era só... Barato! Ele revirou os olhos, se continuasse a ficar vendo esses pequenos detalhes iria acabar mandando ela trocar de roupa... Apesar que ela até estava bonitinha... Ela não era feia, tinh até que um corpo bonito, um rosto lindo, e uma voz gostosa de se ouvir...

Ele começou sentir as boxexas corarem, quando viu ela desviar o olhar para ele afundou o rosto mais ainda nos papéis... – _Desde quando eu fico assim perto de uma garota? Acho que café realmente não me caiu bem... _– pensou o ruivo amaldiçoando mentalmente aquele copo de cafê que tinha bebido na sala do irmão.

- O que achou? – perguntou a garota tirando o homem de seus desvaneios.

- São bem interessantes, talvez seja esse toque que estamos precisando. Nem todos conseguem fazer este sombreado nas fotos e usar o sol como a luz da fotografia... Bem, eu estou precisando de uma ajudante agora, meu irmão e eu estamos desenvolvendo novos projetos e precisariamos de uma certa ajuda, se estiver interessada tem até sexta feira para me responder. – falou o ruivo seriamente – Tome, aqui está o meu cartão, entre em contato comigo, hoje é ainda segunda feira, tem bastante tempo para pensar.

- Eu agradeço muitissimo, eu vou pensar, obrigada. – agradeceu a Haruhi sorrindo, era bastante claro que não precisava pensar, mas certa vez falaram que era bom fazer um certo charme. Não sabia o que isso tinha ver, só sabia que com certeza aceitaria.

Ela se levantou e passou a mão pelo vestido alisando ele. O ruivo começou a por as fotografias dentro do envelope juntamente com o envelope dela e esticou para ela pegar – Não senhor Hitachiin, pode ficar, eu tenho cópia disto em casa, se quiser depois mostrar para o seu irmão – falou a garota sorrindo docemente empurrando delicadamente o envelope para ele novamente.

- Sim, claro. Me chame de Hikaru... – falou o ruivo jogando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, estava sentindo as boxexas queimarem.

- Tudo bem. – concordou a garota – Pode me chamar então de Haruhi. – comentou a agrota se virando para sair – Até logo – finalizou saindo do escritório.

Hikaru deixou o corpo cair na cadeira. Definitivamente aquilo era culpa do café.

- Deveria parar de tomar café antes das entrevistas.

Hikaru se levantou rapidamente com o susto e olhou para a porta. Um homem da mesma altura que ele, estava parado com as costas apoiada no batente da porta e os braços cruzados, ele tinha cabelo ruivo, estava com uma blusa social azul royal aberta de manga ¾ e com os tres primeiros botões abertos a calça jeans escura. Ele abriu os olhos suspirou e passou um mão no cabelo arrepiando ainda mais o mesmo. Imagine uma cena de filme onde o galã aparece, era assim que _ele _se sentia toda vez que aparecia. Não era a toa que era um dos homens mais requeridos de todo Japão, claro logo depois de seu irmão.

- Você apareceu... Desde que horas você está ai? – perguntou Hikaru um tanto nervoso.

- o bastante para ver o "efeito" do café em você, desde quando você fica tão... Evergonhado perto de uma garota? – perguntou Kaoru em um tom incrédulo.

- Não estava envergonhado. Nenhuma garota me faz sentir assim. Até parece que não me conhece. – Hikaru revirou os olhos, definitivamente não, ele não tinha ficado envergonhado, ele não ficava assim perto de ninguém... Ninguém! E ela era só mais uma empregada dele, uma garota de classe média que não sabia o que era _estar _na moda.

- Calma, eu só estava brincando. – falou o ruivo em um tom calmo e brincalhão. – Deveria tirar este terno, está quente aqui. – comentou Kaoru caminhando até o irmão e tirando o terno preto do irmão, ele jogou o terno na cadeira e desabotuou os primeiro botões da camisa preta e dobrou a manga, passou a mão pelo cabelo do irmão bagunçando o penteado dele, deixando algumas mexas cairem para frente e seu cabelo ficar arrepiado – Se você estivesse atendido a senhorita Fujioka assim provavelmente ela deixaria o telefone dela com você – falou piscando para o irmão.

- Me deixe em paz Kaoru! – esbravejou Hikaru nervoso – Tome! – jogou o envelope para o irmão, pegou o terno jogou ele por cima do braço – Eu vou sair, vou em encontrar com um diretor de uma empresa que ficou interessado em nosso trabalho – comentou saindo da sala.

- Tão criança... – brincou Kaoru com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Abriu o envelope e começou a olhar as fotografias, até que... – Ora, olha o que temos aqui...

OOOoOo

- Cheguei. – anunciou a morena, o sorriso murchou quando viu o pequeno bilhete no chão ela abaixou e começou a ler em voz alta – "Minha querida filhinha Haruhi, seu papai teve que viajar para Yokohama e não sei quando volto, mas eu fiz compras antes de sair para nada te faltar, boa sorte com o novo emprego. Beijos seu papai".

Haruhi suspirou e jogu o papel em cima do sofá bege, era sempre assim, ultimamente ele tem viajado muito, ela não sabia o que o pai fazia ele sempre falava "está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo"... Abaixou a cabeça e mexeu os ombros, se ela fosse rica com certeza iria querer uma massagista agora. Jogou a bolsa na poltrona e caminhou até a cozinha abriu os armarios, seu pai tinha comprado tudo que ela gostava, deveria ter custado muito caro, aquilo não era coisa que ela sempre comprava. Caminhou de volta para a sala e jogou o corpo cansado no sofá, pegou o controle e ligou a televisão. E surpresa! Ela não ligou.

- Deve ser meu dia de sorte... – resmungou a morena desligando o aparelho e jogando o controle no sofá.

Caminhou até o banheiro, ligou a água quente que começou encher a banheira. Começou a se despir e parou na frente do espelho e ficou encarando seu reflexo. Não é tão bonita... Ou melhor não é bonita, é magricela e sem curvas, o cabelo curto a deixava parecendo um garoto, só agora parecia estar crescendo um pouco chegando a ficar um pouco menor que o corte channel. Era feia, como alguém se interessaria por ela? Como Hikaru se interessaria... – _Como? Não, não, eu não posso estar pensando nisso! Ponha algo em sua cabeça Haruhi, ele é o seu chefe, você ira trabalhar para ele, e não terão mais nada, entendeu nada! _– pensou a garota fazendo uma careta e se dando bronca mentalmente, até que sentiu algo quente em seus pés, olhou para baixo e viu a banheira transbordando.

Ela correu até a banheira e desligou a água. Definitivamente, aquele dia estava sendo um porre!

A morena começou entrar dentro da banheira quando ouviu seu celular tocar. – O que foi? Tiraram o dia para me atazanar hoje? – gritou nervosa correndo até a sala e pegando o celular. – Quem é? – falou nervosa sem um pingo de paciencia.

- _**Isso é jeito de falar?**_

Ela arregalou os olhos – _Nã-não pode ser..._

* * *

**Nyo-mila**: Yooo \o/

Espero que tenham gostado, sou nova ainda em fanfics do Ouran.. Aliais, eu _nunca _escrevi nada sobre o Ouran, eu queria muito criticas, sugestões, fãs bem ligados, e criticos de fanfics, para que me ajudassem a fazer dessa fanfic algo legal \o/

Chega de lenga-lenga espero que tenham gostado deste prólogo, ficou meio pequeno, mas acho que os capitulos não serão maiores que este. Quer dizer, serão, mas não com muita diferença... Ah vocês entederam .

Só explicando, não é por que não vou fazer algo com o clube de anfitriões, nem no colégio Ouran, que os personagens se limitaram a Kaoru, Hikaru e Haruhi. Teremos platonico de haruxtama, ou honey aparecerá, enfim, provavelmente todos aparecerão ao decorrer da fanfic. Espero que gostem, eu estou tentando mudar de ares um pouco x.x

Esquece isso, ficou horrivel e podem jogar na cara que tudo bem w.w

Beijinhos, beijinhos

Nyo-mila.


End file.
